Away
by Crystals-faerie
Summary: Luke and Mara have an argument on Coruscant. What will happen when Luke tells Mara he will finally leave her alone? Will Mara will understand his meanings correctly?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This his my first Luke/Mara fanfic and my first one in english (wich is not my first language). Please be indulgent, I tried to correct most of my mistakes and I think it's good enough to read. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I like some constructive commentaries.I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars univers and characters. Thanks George for that as wellof Thimothy Zahn for Mara Jade!

* * *

**_Away_**

Prologue

"You could become a great Jedi if you would want to try Mara!" said Luke Skywalker who was beginning to lose his patience.

"But I don't want to be a Jedi, Skywalker!" replied Mara. "I don't want to be affiliate with all this crap. Period."

"Crap? _You_ call the wisdom of the Jedis crap?"

Luke was red in anger and Mara about the same. They were once more engaged in one of their infamous fights.

"Yes I call your "wisdom of the Jedi" crap, Skywalker!" said Mara while starring at Luke with a defiant look on her face.

"You know what, _Jade_?" Luke's tone was low and menacing. "Do what you want. I won't care anymore. You don't want to be a Jedi? Fine. Have it your way and I'll have mine. I won't bother you anymore. Happy?"

"You bet I am happy farm boy! That's the best thing I've heard in a long time."

Mara knew she didn't say the right thing when Luke grabbed his black cloak, put it on and turned around quickly to face her. He had no expression on his face. The Jedi calm had return.

"Fine."

And with that last word, he turn his back on her and exit her apartment without turning back. Mara watched the spot where he had been a few seconds earlier and came back to her sense.

"I can't believe he let go!" she said to herself.

She finally moved toward her bedroom where she began to pack her things. Tomorrow would be a long day in hyperspace and she will need time to rest before her trip to the _Wild Karrde_. She went to the 'fresher and then to bed. She laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep with the last words of Luke echoing in her head.

* * *

Did you hate, like, love it? Review! 

_**Crystalsfaerie**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

So this is the first chapter and the story truly begins. This one was already written when I post the story so this is why there was no delay between the two. The second chapter is in production.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as the prologue.

* * *

_Chapter 1  
The call_

"Mara! I am so glad to see you again." Said Talon Karrde when he saw the redhead woman arrive on the bridge of the _Wild Karrde_.

"Good to see you too" Answer Mara with a faint smile on her face. She may had sleep a lot but her sleep was a disturbed one and she felt so tired...

"Had good vacation on Coruscant?" Ask Karrde while the two of them walk slowly.

"Mm… Mostly."

Mara yawned. She definitely needs a caf.

"You know Mara, if I gave you vacation it was to have some rest. Not the other way around…" Said Karrde while looking at her in concern.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm okay. I just had… a rough night that's all."

Karrde suddenly felt more interested.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Skywalker… again." She said with a grim look on her face.

Karrde stop in his track and Mara turn around to see what was wrong. He was starring at her with wide eye.

"What? Why are you looking at me this way?" She asks him, embarrassed.

"You had a rough night because of… _Skywalker_?"

That was to perfect to be real thought Karrde. They couldn't have finally open their eyes could have they? If they had really admit the fact that they were in love…

"Oh Mara I'm so happy for you!" Said Karrde while giving her a hug.

Mara was stun.

"Err… Talon are you okay?" She was still in his embrace. "You're happy for me because I had another argument with Skywalker yesterday afternoon?"

Karrde let her go right away. Damn it! He knew it was to perfect to be real. And now he had made a fool of himself in front of his crew…

"But you know Talon, you're right to be happy for me about that."

"… Why?"

"Because at the end of our argument yesterday, Skywalker told me he would finally leave me alone with his Jedi things! Isn't that great? Sure I'm a bit frustrated because of the way he left and all the other things he said before but, hey, he will stop annoying me with his Jedi training!"

Karrde look at her, unsure of what to say.

"How did he left?"

Mara frowned trying to remember perfectly what he said.

"He said something like 'Have it your way and I'll have mine. I won't bother you anymore.'. And then he asked me if I was happy with that I told him something about being the best thing I've heard in a long time. Then he grabbed he's cloak, turn to face me with that expressionless Jedi master face that I hate, said 'Fine.' and left without another word."

Talon had a look of hard concentration on his face. Nevertheless, Mara continues her explanation.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" she explained. Mara had the shimmer in her eyes she had when talking of Skywalker. She seemed… alive, somehow. "No expression at all. Nothing. Not a flash of anger like he had two seconds before. Hphm! Even with that look on his face, I could bet the _Jade's Fire_ that he was boiling inside."

"I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that…" muttered Karrde.

"You said something? I saw your lips move."

"Just talking to myself nothing to worry about."

Avery came to them.

"Sir, someone wants to talk to Jade."

"Very well, let's go to the comm. then."

* * *

"Mara! I'm so glad I've been able to reach you." 

Leia Organa Solo calling her at her job? Something must be wrong thought Mara.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you while you working but I had something on my mind and well… I have to ask you something."

"I have a bad feeling about this but talk, I'm listening." Said the redhead.

"Thank you. That will take off some weight of my shoulders." Leia replied sighting in relief. "Have you talk to Luke recently?"

Oh no! That was it, Skywalker _again. _In what mess did he put himself in this time…

"Yes… Tell me he didn't go on some suicide mission again Leia! Please tell me! I don't have time to save his butt, I've got work to do."

"Oh don't worry Mara." Leia said. "He went back to Yavin IV and to his precious academy."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know he was… weird yesterday when he came home."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Ask Mara.

"Well… he was really cold. He came to say Han, the kids and I goodbye before he left and no hugs, no kiss on the cheek, no mess with the children hair, nothing! Normally, when he left for Yavin he's sad but he don't have this… How can I say?"

"This emotionless Jedi master face?" said Mara for Leia.

"Exactly! You got it out of my mouth. Anyway, he got that face during all the supper yesterday and he was always talking in monosyllable. You know the: 'Yeah', 'Sure', 'Whatever Leia', 'Of course Leia'. I hate when men do that."

Mara laugh at Leia's comment. She was too right about that. Just thinking about Skywalker doing that to his beloved sister made her burst of laugh again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Leia." Mara said, still laughing. "Anyway, what does this have to do with me?"

"Did you have another argument with him Mara?"

"Yes, I had a argument with him. I must have shake his ego a lot if he was cold to you!"

Mara chuckle but Leia did not. She had a very serious look on her face.

"I think you should go on Yavin and talk to him Mara. He seems in really sad… almost helpless."

Mara open her mouth to replied something but the princess cut her.

"I really mean it Mara! He barely eat a thing yesterday and he always eat like a maniac when he's at home. He was all white… he almost look sick."

Mara thought about it for a moment. She didn't have much of a choice…

"Alright Leia, I'll go!"

"Thank you Mara. Thank you very much. I'll owe you."

Mara shut the transmission and look at Karrde. He had a grin on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go back to your ship!"

Mara sigh. When will this farm boy will finally leave her alone?

* * *

Say what you think! Review! 

_**Crystalsfaerie**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Master's room

_Hello everyone! Yeah! I'm striking back and with a new and a longer chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, it help me write faster._

_**Clang:** Thanks Cath! I'll try! You're the one who convinced me to put my fic on fanfiction after all! lol!_

_**Mara look-a-like:** Wow! My eyes went wide seing the size of your review! lol! Thank you, it's good to have some constructive commentaries and advices. Oh and by the way, you were right. I'm speaking a romance language. French actually and I tell you, I like english so much more than french! Much more easier. lol! Thanks again!_

_**GAKDragonMCP**: I did the fastest I could! Thanks for the review. _

**Jedi-lover:** Thank you! It's good to read from an english native that you have a good english. I really appreciate it!

_**Annmarie Aspasia**: Thanks for the review!_

_Now here's the new chapter! Enjoy! _

Note: Lines in italic are Mara's thought.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2  
The Master's room_

The next morning, Mara was already near of Yavin, ready to land on the jungle planet. The last time she went there was… a long time ago.

_Better not think about it… the argument we had that time was too painful, no need to remember it. And I'm sure the farm boy has already forgot everything about the other day. After all, he has to… it's not like I'm going to apology! He's probably standing near of the docking area, waiting for me to arrive and then, he will beg me to pardon him, saying that everything was his fault and that I had nothing to do with it. Yeah… That's exactly what is going to do. _

Mara smile, picturing the scene in her head. If only it would have been that easy…

* * *

"What do you mean by 'in his room'?" yelled Mara at the poor docking officer. 

The man was trembling of all his members. The redhead woman was holding him firmly by his collar, pushing him on the wall to make him talk.

"Master Skywalker has been in his room for two days Ma'am. Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you, coward!" Mara put him down. "Is his room lock?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mara began to walk away down the corridor, whispering to herself.

"A lock door? Huphm! Better find something better than that to stop me Skywalker…"

* * *

By the time she arrived at the Master's room, he was getting out of it. Leia was right… he looked sick. 

"Skywalker!"

He did not even turn his head. He locked his door and went away. Apparently, Luke was trying to reach the kitchen. Mara run a bit so she could be walking beside him. The stupid brat did not even move his eyes in her direction. Mara was fuming.

_You think you're being smart Skywalker huh? But you'll learn that nobody gets away from Mara Jade that easily. _

"What do you think you're doing Skywalker! You could at least look at me…"

Mara did not have the time to finish her sentence. Luke had open the kitchen door and slam it down in her face. Almost braking her nose in the process, the smuggler was more than angry indeed…

_Sith spite! He is an adult, head of a Jedi Academy but he can be such a child! I don't believe it!_

Anyway, Mara had not say her last word. Opening the door, she saw Skywalker doing provisions. He looked like he was going to stay in is room for some time looking at the amount of food he was taking.

"Skywalker for the Force's sake, I've been trying to talk to you for almost…" she looked at her chrono. "For almost five minutes! I would appreciated that you answer, you know. Normally you don't stay mad _that _long after an argument but…"

"Oh, don't worry Mara. I'm not mad."

_He speaks! Well we're making progress here are we…_

"I'm just disappointed. That's all. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to my room."

"Who said I was done with you Skywalker?"

Mara was blocking Luke's way. She was almost the same height as him and, with her hand on her hips, she looked menacing.

"What do you want?"

He seemed bored… like something was missing in his life.

_I don't understand. He's the most powerful of the Jedi, one of the man who had succeeded the most. He had a great family who love him. I don't see what's missing. _

"_A women, that's what's missing in his life." Said a voice deep inside her head. "He may love his sister, Han and the kids but, he always wish he had his own family and you know it!"  
_

Mara came back to her senses, seeing that Luke was waiting for her.

"I want to know what wrong with you, that's what I want!"

"Nothing's wrong with me Mara."

"Right, and I'm Darth Vader dress in a woman suit! Now, tell me what's wrong. Your sister is worried about you. So I'm I."

"Ooh! So you're in this with Leia? Great."

"She ask me to come here and look after you…"

"I can look after myself alright, thank you." And he add on a bitter tone (if that was even possible). "I saved the galaxy, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember quite well. Nevertheless, you look terrible. No offence."

"Since when do you care if I'm offence or not?"

Mara backed away from him. This was getting dangerous, really dangerous. She has never seen Luke this mean and angry since… _Callista_.

_Callista! Was she back? What was going on? Sith, I'm so lost._

"Luke" she said on one of her most gentle tone. "Is Callista back?"

He laughed at her but not a laugh of joy… a dry one.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at her like if she was crazy. "Why would she come back? Anyway, you know I've forgotten about her. It's been hard but I have."

_Okay, good. Callista's not the problem. If she was back I swear I would go beat her to death myself. She hurt Luke so much when she went away. And now he's back in the same kind of mood he was at that time. _

"_Say it!" The voice in her head was back. "It tear you apart to see him like that again."_

"_Yeah? And so what? Luke's my friend and I'll do everything I can to help him…"_

"_Stop trying to fool yourself! His much more than that for you."_

"_Just shut UP!" _

"Mara you're okay? You looked away."

"I was… thinking!"

"Right…"

Luke walk past her and began his way back to his room. Back in the hallway, Mara was still following him.

"You still didn't tell me what was wrong farm boy!"

"That because there's nothing wrong."

_Pppft! Yeah, right! Like I was going to believe that. Nothing wrong my eye._

"Then why are you ignoring me? Normally when I'm on Yavin you're happy! We spare in the training room and then when go eat like best friends do and everything's fine."

"I'm just doing what I told you I would do Mara."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving you alone."

_Leaving me alone? What the…? That's never what I meant. I said about the Jedi training not leaving me alone for good. He all got it wrong!_

"That's not what I meant I…"

Again. He had close the door in her face again and now he had lock himself into his stupid little Jedi Master room. Mara sight.

_He can be so infuriating sometimes. Better start with the nice way first… I'll get to "aggressive" negotiations later. _

"LUKE! Open that door!" she yelled at him… or the door.

Nothing. No reaction.

"LUKE! Open the damn door!" She was now hitting the door while she was yelling.

Some students walked pass her in the hallway, looking at her strangely.

Finally, she decided it was useless so she sat on the floor, beside the door.

"I'm waiting Skywalker! I'm not going away before you open that door."

So she stay there… and wait.

* * *

_That's it! I've been here for about what? 5 hours? Maybe 6? And he did not open the damn door. He _knows_ that I'm here, he can feel me trough the Force. The son of a sith! Humph, congratulation Jade. You insult him about something he is. Anyway, I'm not standing here like a idiot another minute! _

Mara stand up and her hands slowly reach her belt…

* * *

Luke had just got out of the 'fresher, his hair wet and bare chest, when he heard a sound coming from the door. He just had the time to turn his head when he saw a fluorescent blue blade cutting it. 

"What the…?"

The blade was deactivated and about five seconds later, the door got out of its threshold and fell on the floor. Luke looked up and saw Mara entering his room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he said, starring at her wide eye.

"Well, you didn't invite me in Skywalker so I invite myself."

While Luke was slowly recovering from the shock, Mara put the door back in its place.

"See? No problem."

Luke looked like he was going to say something but close his mouth and glare at Mara.

"Now you can't say I'm not doing as I'm told, can't you? _You_'re the one harassing me Mara."

"I'm not harassing you Skywalker. I'm just trying to…"

She never finished her sentence. Since she had get into the Master's room, she had not look at Luke. Now what she saw was… there was no way of describing it. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. (AN: Okay, maybe I'm a doing a little exaggeration here! Lol ;))

_Stars! While we were sparing I just saw his arms and it was real good but now this is…_

"What are you looking at Jade?"

"Huh? Sorry?"

_Great. Now I look like a total fool. What's happening to me? Losing all my senses because of Skywalker I mean, come on! It's not because he's deadly gorgeous with his hair all wet and his chest bare that I'll go completely crazy! I'm I? _

"You were saying something about trying to do… I don't know what."

"Oh yes! I'm just trying to talk to you."

_Now, this is getting ridiculous! I can't even concentrate myself. It's… distracting! _

"Could you put something on Skywalker! A shirt, something_, anything_!"

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable like this." He said with a smirk.

Mara raised her eyebrows. He wouldn't dare!

"Anyway, you know the 'leave me alone' thing was not what I meant!"

"What did you meant then?"

_Well, he is listening now. Good. I should have cut his door earlier… Maybe I would have see him completely naked then. Hey! What was that? Now is not the time to think about Luke this way…_

"I just wanted you to stop trying to teach me being a perfect Jedi like you. I never said I wanted you to stop being my best friend."

"You know Mara train you is something I've always wish!"

"Skywalker, I'm a smuggler. I can't just quit my job for a while just to be train as a Jedi."

"I'm sure Karrde wouldn't mind."

_He's right. Karrde wouldn't mind at all. He always encourages me to go see the farm boy… for some kind of reason I don't know. _

"But what would people think? A smuggler/Jedi. Come on!"

"Since when do you care about what people think Mara?"

_He's right again. Why am I doing this? Why have I always rejected the idea of being a Jedi?_

"_You're afraid, that's why." Said the back head voice. _

"I… I…"

Mara sight. She was defeat.

"I don't know Luke. I'm sorry."

"I've never been mad at you Mara. Like I said earlier, I was disappointed. Disappointed that you always reject me. If there was only one person in the galaxy I could choose to train, it would be you Mara."

He looked at her and add sadly:

"If I cannot train you, if you don't let me, then I'm nothing."

Mara was stun. She sure didn't think he wanted to train her so much.

"I'm nothing without you Mara."

"Don't say that Luke." Said Mara holding back her tears.

_Come on Jade! You're strong, you won't cry. Now, do something!_

Mara step forward and touch his shoulder with the tip of her fingers. She shivered.

"Luke, look at me."

Luke raised his head. Mara was hypnotize by his gorgeous blue eyes.

_Wow. If only I could reach a little further and kiss those lips…_

"I'll go call Karrde and say him I'm staying a while longer on Yavin. How much time does it takes to finish a Jedi training?"

"What? But you said…"

"I've change my mind Skywalker. I don't even know in the first place why I have always rejected your offer."

"_Liar! You're afraid to spend to much time with him. Afraid that your feelings for him grow more…"_

"_Will you shut up!" Mara told to her back head voice. _

Luke smiled. A true smile, one she had not seen for some time.

"I don't believe it!" He said.

The farm boy took Mara in his arms, crushing her against him. Mara hugged him back, her hands on his back.

_His skin is so soft, his hair smell so good. If only… Arg! I'm must NOT think of him this way._

Luke let her go and went to his computer, much for Mara's displeasure.

"I'll ask someone to take your things to a vacant room not far from here. Oh, and I need a substitute for my classes tomorrow…"

"Why?" Mara asked.

"Because we're taking the day together!"

_Good. Better not screw it. I may have some chances with him. Why would I care about that anyway? It's Skywalker I'm thinking about. But he's so cute, innocent and naïve… I can't resist him! Damn feelings! It's all there fault. It's HIS fault if he's so attractive. Humph, that's it. I'm crazy. _

* * *

Love, like or hate it? Review and tell me what you think about it! 

**_Crystals-faerie_**


	4. Chapter 3: The plot behind the call and ...

_Hi everyone! Guess what? I'm back! I'm sooo terribly sorry it took so long to update the story but I was being crush under school work like a very big oral presentation (which is in fact, tomorrow... omg!) for my french class... anyway! What's really important is that the new chapter is here, and I hope you'll enjoy it! We'll see more Leia in this chapter and Han will be there for the first time.Oh, and by the way, I've went to see ROTS this week-end and it was sooooo amazing! It's sooo sad! lol! I know, off topic but still... it's Star Wars isn't it! lol! _

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Reading this lighten up my day! Even more if I'm reading them in school where I'm having a looong day! lol!

_**Countess Jackman**: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! and my jaw would hit the floor too seeing Luke like that! lol! You're right... he's so cute! Anyway, thanks again! I hope you'll like this chapter! _

**Mara look-a-like**: Thank you so much! It's fun to know that you find it funny... after all, it's meant to! lol! Glad to see you like the episode II reference, I'll try to put others in the future. If you see anything in this chapter, feel free to tell me! ;) Thanks again!

**SailorLeia:** Thank you! I appreciate it! I hope you'll like this chapter too! Thanks for the encouragement!

**Jedi-lover**: LOL! Your review crack me up! I began to laugh alone in my computer class and everyone around me were looking at me like if I was some kind of freak... lol! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**TriGemini**: Thank you! You were looking foward to more of it, well here it is!

**mrs. skywalker**: Thanks! I very glad that you like it! Here is some more to this story! Sorry if I couldn't update earlier but, like I've said before, I was crush under school work! lol! Anyway, to answer your question, my native language is french. Do I hide it well? lol! Thanks again!

**clang**: Thank you Cath! I must sound like a kid, whinning about school work compare to all the amount you have! lol! Anyway, thank you again! I hope you'll be able to find the time to read this new chapter! ;)

**Annmarie Aspasia**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it and that it made you laugh! Here's the new chapter, I did the fastest I could with the time I had! Thanks again!

Note: Mara's thoughts are in italic, as always!

Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3  
The plot behind the call and the empty Academy _

Back on Coruscant, Leia Organa Solo and her husband, Han Solo, were having a quiet dinner alone. Looking up from her plate, the ex-princess of Alderaan watched him eating and sight.

"What is it, honey?" Han asked.

"I don't know. It's strange… everything is so quiet."

"Yeah, I know. This apartment isn't the same without the kids."

"Well at least _they_'re having fun with Chewie right now."

Han chuckled and looked back at his wife. She smiled suddenly.

"Why are you smiling, huh?"

"Luke is better."

Solo's eye went wide. He would never understand those Force things. Sure, he believed in it but still…

"Why?"

"I don't know the 'why' but I know the 'who'." Leia respond with a smirk on her face.

"Really, huh?"

"Really."

The smirk Leia was wearing on her face was almost the same as the infamous lopsided grin of her husband.

"What did you do Leia?" Han said sitting more straight on his chair. He wanted to hear everything she had to say.

"Me? Oh… I just call a friend of mine when I saw Luke was being sad."

"Which friend of yours?" This was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Mara of course!" answered Leia as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Han thought he would fell of his chair. He was so proud of his wife! Acting almost like an old scoundrel like him… he should have know his good influence would taint on her some day.

"You didn't dare!"

"Of course I did, Han. I can't stand them always bickering. If only they would see what's right in their faces!"

"We were like this Leia."

"No!" the senator protest. "I knew I loved you and you did too. We just didn't want to admit it!"

"Same thing with them dear."

Leia glared at him and then smiled.

"Right. _Maybe_ what you say is the truth but anyway," she continued seeing that Han was about saying something to protest her 'maybe'. "I had to do something."

"And what did you ask our friendly redhead to do?"

"Just to go check out on Luke on Yavin. You know how he was when he left. Almost remember me the time after _she_ left…"

She had said the 'she' with a disgusted look on her face. One more girl in the 'I hate Callista' club.

"And now you're sayin' he's better." Han said.

"Yep! If not better than he was."

"Wonder what they've been doin'!"

Leia laughed and throw something at the ex-smuggler.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Leia was still laughing. "It's Luke Skywalker we're talking about! You know how he is."

"Yeah." Han was almost laughing as hard as his wife. "Luke Skywalker the shy and naïve Farmboy. When he'll realise that he loves her, he'll probably blush."

The princess was holding her stomach and tears we sliding down her face. Han had hit the table with his fist, laughing hard.

Then about five minute later, when their laughter was almost gone, Leia said:

"Well we must be very tired."

"You said it! It wasn't _that_ funny."

"It's been sometimes since I laughed that much."

"Yeah, me too."

Then Leia rose from her chair and clean up the dishes.

"I'm taking a nap."

"Can I come with you?" Han said with his famous smile.

"Catch me if you can!" answer Leia with a wink.

She began to run to the bedroom, Han right behind her.

* * *

"Yeah Karrde, I'll be away for a while. I'm finishing my Jedi training." 

_Why he's looking so damn happy? Why is he happy to loose his second in command? I sure don't understand a thing about men!_

"If you're in need of something, call me. Jade out."

And with that, she put end to the transmission. It was early in the morning and she was still wearing her nightgown. She stood up and walked to her window. The room Skywalker had give her was a luxury one. It was almost as big and spacey as his. She had told him she wanted to be treat like the other students but he didn't want to hear a thing. So here she was, looking the beautiful outside of Yavin, all wet because of the night's rain, thinking.

_I feel almost home. I know I may not be welcome by some here but still, the important is what _he_ thinks. I don't care about the others…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a little knock on her door.

"I'm coming!"

She run to the door so she could open it and let _him_ enter.

"I'm sorry Mara. I didn't know you were sleeping." Luke said.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't. Actually, I was enjoying the view." She respond waving her hand in the window's direction.

She looked at Luke who snapped his eyes right in hers. He was blushing.

"I can say the same about you." Mara smirk, remembering that what she was wearing was showing a lot a skin.

At this comment, the Jedi blush even more, whispering things under his breath to himself.

_Well… he seems a little embarrassed. I wonder for how long he's been looking. Better put something on before he turns purple. _

"If you'll excuse me Skywalker, I'll go dress into this wonderful 'fresher and I'll be back in a second! Make yourself comfortable."

With that, she took a lot of different clothes in the closet and went in the 'fresher.

* * *

_What in all the systems of this galaxy am I going to wear! _

Mara looked at the pile of clothes she had took with her. All the styles were there. From the training jumpsuit to the cute summer dress.

_Okay, relax. I said I would be back in a second so I better hurry. It's just Skywalker anyway. Still, the first impression is always important. But it's NOT my first impression. That was nine years ago and I don't think holding a blaster up to his head is the idea of a good one. But _maybe_ he'll show some interest. Yes, I have to try! Mmm… He said that we were taking the day together so I suppose I could wear something light yet… sexy. _

Mara smiled at her thought. Yes, she had just the perfect dress…

_It's your lucky day, Master Skywalker!

* * *

_

Mara got out of the 'fresher about five minute later. She had chosen the summer dress she had bought years ago but never wear. It was of a nice shade of purple, kind of lilac, that suit perfectly her light skin and red hair. The dress itself was really adjusted so that all her curves were at their advantage and finally, it showed just enough cleavage. As for Mara, she had let her curly hair down and put a little bit of purple (about the same shade as her dress) on her eyes, which bring them out even more, and some lip gloss. It wasn't much, but it made a difference.

"Mara… you're stunning!" Luke said recovering from the shock.

"Thanks Skywalker. You're not bad yourself. I appreciate that you decide to wear something else than black!"

Luke smiled at her comment. He knew she hated his black attire so he decide to put the navy blue one she gave him at his last birthday.

"Blue suit you perfectly. It brings out your eyes."

_Now, why did I said that! It's true but I could have keep it for myself. _

"_He made you a compliment. It's normal that you do the same." Said her back head voice. The voice of reason maybe?_

"_I already did it by saying he wasn't bad himself!"_

"_Yes but the more you give him, the more he will give you!"_

"_Why do you have to be so right! I hate you!"_

"Thanks. So… are you ready?" ask Luke.

"Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

"I'm telling you Skywalker, if you do that again, you're in big trouble!" 

Luke was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Mara, cheer up! It's just a little water."

"Were did you got that water gun anyway?"

"Confiscated to a student who was using it on a girl during my class." Said Luke. "And well, I've went to my office just before showing up at your room and saw it on the desk so… I couldn't resist and took it."

Mara stared at Luke her mouth open.

"So you're telling me, Skywalker, that you're using the water gun you confiscated to one of your student for about the same reasons that you're doing right now. Did I understood everything?"

"Yeah… That's it, mostly." His hair were longer than theywere normally and the sun made look them look so blonde. He almost look like if he was eighteen again.

"Humph, now I understand why Solo is always calling you 'kid'!"

They started to laugh together, slowly walking in the hallway, when Mara realised something.

"Huh… where is everyone?" Mara asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you. I've sent all the student, teachers and other people out the other side of the planet. I thought they had the right to take the day off too."

"So we're the only people left in this Academy?"

"Yeah."

_Uh oh! What the hell am I going to do? ALONE is this big Jedi Academy with Skywalker. Control… I need control! Just take a couple of deep breath and everything's going to be fine… at least I hope. _

"You're okay? I thought it was a good idea since we could have the training room for ourselves. Normally there would have been class in it today. There is also the cafeteria, the swimming pool, the outside… everything!"

"Nah… Forget I said anything! But if you don't mind, I'm not in combat mode today so…"

"It's okay Mara." Luke chuckle. "I don't feel to fight you too."

"Alright. Where do we go then?"

"Where the Force guides us!"

"I _knew_ you would say something like that Skywalker!"

So they continue to walk down the corridor, laughing and talking about everything and nothing.

"Skywalker…" Mara's tone was menacing.

"What did I do?"

"Don't make that innocent Farmboy face on me! You were going to use that gun again!"

"Not even true!" said Luke, pouting.

"Oooh! You're almost being cute there!"

"What do you mean 'almost'…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the Wild Karrde…_

"Avery?"

"Yes boss?"

"Put me in communication with Organa Solo."

"Right away Sir!"

Talon Karrde turn his chair slowly to face de comm.. The Princess had been clever. Very, clever indeed.

"Organa Solo here."

"Leia! Good to see you."

"Talon? It's good to see you too! What's new so that you call me?" Leia said.

"Well, I've just receive a call from my second in command."

"Mara?" The senator seems to be a lot more interested (not that she wasn't before).

"Yes. Coming from Yavin IV."

"Really? And what did she said?"

"That she would be staying for a while to complete her training."

Leia grinned at the comment. Everything was working perfectly.

"So _that_'s why I've felt Luke being happier yesterday afternoon! She finally accepted him to train her."

"Yes, exactly. Skywalker gave her a premium room and everything."

"She told you this?"

"Actually, I've learn the room thing by someone else."

"Who did you bribe this time Talon?"

Karrde's attempt to look offended did not worked very well.

"What are you talking about? Me? _Bribing_ someone? I don't know what you're talking about."

Leia chuckle. Those smugglers… all the same!

"No, seriously," Karrde continued. "I've _asked_, mark my word, Tionne."

"And she gave you the information?"

"Well… yeah!"

"I don't believe you." Leia said with narrow eyes.

"Don't believe me if you want! Still, I've got the information. That's all that counts!"

"_Anyway_," Leia decided to do like if she had been deaf for the last thirty seconds. "Do you know something else?"

"Yes. Tionne told me, on her _own_ will, that Skywalker had decided to sent all students, teachers and other people on the other side of the planet for a kind of 'day off', today."

"So that means he and Mara will be alone in the Academy, all the day."

"You got it, Princess."

Leia leaned back in her chair. Karrde may not use orthodox methods but they had proven to be quite useful. If what he said was true, there was some hope. (AN: Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope! Sorry, too much star wars this week-end! Lol!)

"So, what do we do?" Talon asked.

"What do you mean 'What do _we_ do'? I'm the one trying to match Luke and Mara together. It's my plan, never had nothing to do with you."

"Come on, Leia! Who let Mara go to Yavin IV when you asked her? Who just gave you primordial information? Me! Furthermore, I want to see them together too… Mara seems so alone. I think I'm worthy enough to be part of your plan Princess. And think about it! I'm not even in it for the credits…"

"Alright, alright Talon! You convinced me."

"Convinced you of what honey?" Han had just force himself in the conversation. "Karrde."

"Solo." Answer Talon politely to the ex-smuggler. "Your wife and I were talking about _our_ plan."

Han looked at his wife and said to her:

"The thing about Luke and Mara dear?" and then he looked back at Karrde. "That is _our_ plan!"

This time it was to Leia and Talon to look at Han.

"Who said you were in it?" they said at the same time.

"Well… I'm Leia's husband and Luke's brother in law…"

"And?" Karrde interrupted.

"Look everyone," Leia's diplomatic side was taking control upon her. "why don't we just settle down and stop arguing. We can be all part of the plan."

"But you said…"

"I've changed my mind, Talon. All of us can be of help for this, right?"

"Right." Han and Karrde replied in unison.

Leia smiled. After all, it wasn't a bad idea to have the two of them plotting something about Luke and Mara.

"Okay, so we all agree to work on this together but I tell you, if I hear that anything about this is know by one of them… you better watch your back." The men nodded. "Good."

_In the children's room…_

Jaina Solo silently closed the door from where she had been eavesdropping her parents_. So they wanted Uncle Luke and Untie Mara to be together? _She thought.

"Guys!" Jaina yelled to Jacen and Anakin so she could get their attention.

Jacen raised his head to look at Jaina.

"What do you want sis' we're busy right now…"

The only girl in the room looked at her brothers with the exact replica of her father's smirk. From then, Jacen knew she'd been up to something. So Jaina continued, on a more quiet tone:

"I've got something to tell you."

* * *

_So, did you like, love, hate it! Tell me about it! By reviewing! (Does this word even exist? lol!) _

**Crystals-faerie**


End file.
